You Don't See Me
by Princess Marle
Summary: This is just a VxM fic from Meryl's POV. May be a bit OOC, but it's a songfic to the song "You Don't See Me" from Josie and the Pussycats. PG-13 for a cuss. ^^;


Well, this is my MxV fic (from Meryl's POV)... sort of. Vash isn't exactly in it. It's a songfic. Yay for songfics! ^^; *ahem* Anyway, the song is "You Don't See Me" from Josie and the Pussycats. R&R if you'd like, it's not one of my better pieces. It's actually the first non-poem thing I submitted to fanfiction.net, though. ^^;  
  
~*Princess Marle*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I sat alone in the bar.   
  
Things were getting hopeless. Every day, I saw him. Every day, I needed him more and more. I couldn't swallow my pride and tell him... it was just not in character for me. My black hair momentarily covered my eyes before I swept it away with my right hand. I needed a drink.  
  
~This is the place where I sit~  
  
Oh, Vash... his name was like a song. His golden hair and aqua eyes always left me swooning, though I didn't show it. Why, why did my heart plague me so...?  
  
~This is the part where I love you too much~  
  
I was headstrong. My pride told me not to love him...  
  
~This is as hard as it gets~  
  
Oh, why... why did I have to live this way?! Our love was unrequited.   
  
~Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough~  
  
He knew I was at this bar. I called out to the bartender, my thoughts elsewhere.  
  
~I'm here if you want me~  
  
"Hey... bartender?" I asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Give me... something hard, I don't care..."   
"But Meryl, you aren't going to order the usual?"  
"No..."  
"Fine... coming right up."  
  
Oh, how I needed Vash.  
  
~I'm yours, you can hold me~  
  
This was making my life miserable. He was the subject of my thoughts, day in and day out.   
  
~I'm empty and achin'~  
  
I was from Bernadelli Insurance. I was an agent. Agents were SUPPOSED to concentrate on their mission. But no, my mind had other plans for me...   
  
~And tumblin' and breakin'~  
  
"Here, miss. Drink this."  
The bartender handed me a beer. I looked up to meet his eyes and took it.   
"Thank you... sorry, I'm... having a bad day." I smiled halfheartedly. I wondered if he noticed.  
"Ah, no problem. Tell me if you'd like something else."  
  
Vash...  
  
~Cause you don't see me~  
  
Yes, I wanted to call out to the bartender. Yes, I'd like something else! I want Vash. Yes, you heard me correctly. VASH THE STAMPEDE. I want him here with me... but I surely would not.  
  
~And you don't need me~  
  
Burying my head in my hands, I let my hair fall across my eyes. It didn't matter anymore. Vash seemed attracted to all the girls he met... except for me.  
  
~And you don't love me~  
  
Wolfwood... I didn't care about him all that much. He wasn't terrible looking, but he was no Vash. Millie and Wolfwood seemed to show feelings towards each other. Why didn't Wolfwood talk Vash into liking me? Why did this world have to be so cruel? Why can't I be the only one for him?!  
  
~The way I wish you would~  
  
Why couldn't I be the one to fight by his side...? When the battle was over, I would run up to him, throw my arms around him, kiss him... it was perfect... but it would never be.  
  
~The way I know you could~  
  
My thoughts enveloped me. They were all I had to hold on to. They were the only part of Vash I could hold... my dreams. He was in my dreams... I needed him.   
  
~I dream a world where you understand~  
  
Love and peace... Vash's theories kept me up all night. What was it with him? He could kill as many people as he wanted, yet still shout "love and peace"?   
  
~That I dream a million sleepless nights~  
  
The girls left me jealous. Every single time we encountered a female that was the least bit attractive, he immediately flirted with her. I was basically green, I was so envious. Of course, I couldn't show it... all I did was frown at him, or yell at him...  
  
~Well I dream of fire when you're touching my hand~  
  
They had all the luck. Not me. I haven't had any luck. I was born short. My profession was a damned insurance agent. I wanted to be something... but instead I was that.   
  
~But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights~  
  
It was strange, really. Could it be that Vash and I were brought together by fate?  
  
~I'm speechless and faded~  
  
I mean, it was odd. That fateful day when Millie and I encountered him...  
  
~It's too complicated~  
  
I thought, this can't be our man, this can't be Vash the Stampede... but it was.   
  
~Is this how the book ends,~  
  
Since then, I have grown attached to that dork. I realized that he wasn't JUST an airhead, he was really more complicated than I thought.  
  
~Nothing but good friends?~  
  
Rem... why her? What did she have that I didn't? I was jealous yet again...  
  
~Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would~  
  
It was time for me to leave the bar, go back home. I motioned for the bartender.  
"Hey, how much do I owe you?"  
"Ah, it was on the house."  
"Thanks..." I collected myself and began to head towards the door.   
  
~The way I wish you would~  
  
Wolfwood always thought God was the cause of everything. So why did God plague me so?! Why didn't he let Vash and I be together...?  
  
~This is the place in my heart~  
  
I opened the door. It made a creaking noise, then finally let me through. I stepped out into the sunlight. The road was dusty as I slowly walked north to my home.   
  
~This is the place where I'm falling apart~  
  
Suddenly, a tall brunette ran around the corner. She pointed at me and ran towards me. Millie.   
  
~Isn't this just where we met~  
  
"Hiiiii Sempai!" She shouted, running over to me.   
"Hello, Millie..." I replied weakly.   
"What's wrong, Sempai?" She asked naively.  
"I'm... a bit... sick right now, I need to go and lie down." I lied through my teeth, but she bought it.   
"Ah... alright, Sempai. I'll see you later!" She waved and kept running.   
  
~And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?~  
  
I looked behind to see if she was there still, but she wasn't.  
  
~I wish I was lonely~  
  
I finally reached my house. Opening my door, I kicked off my shoes and walked over to my bed.  
  
~Instead of just only~  
  
Flopping down on my bed, I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Vash...  
  
~Crystal and see-through~  
  
I couldn't spend a day not thinking about him. It was getting scary... I had to lie to my working partner because of him.  
  
~And not enough to you~  
  
He didn't care about me... not at all, not ever. Sighing, I started to sing a song I heard on the radio just a day before. It reminded me of Vash...  
  
"Cause you don't see me, and you don't need me, and you don't love me, the way I wish you would..."  
  
~Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would~  
  
~The way I know you could...~  
  
  
  



End file.
